


Too Much Like You

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: tumblr askI applogize for the several prompts with Merlin x Harry's Daughter!Reader, but I just think that concept is so darn adorable! Anyway, how about Merlin acting awkward around the office cause he has a crush on Harry's Daughter, but he feels super confused about it cause she looks so much like her father.





	Too Much Like You

“But, yes. This is the new Kingsman watch. I designed and build it myself.” Merlin bolstered.  
“Wow! What are the new features?” You said, grabbing his hand to get a better look  
He melts at the touch, smiling at you. “Well, one of the key feat…” Merlin started to say before he was interrupted.  
“Are you ready Y/N? We best get you home.” Harry said as he seemed to have come out of nowhere.  
You take a look at the time on Merlin’s watch. “Oh no! Your right! Well I guess I’ll see you later Merlin.” You said as you let go of his hand as walk to join your father.  
As Harry turns he give Merlin a knowing smile. But this was missed by the technician as he had quickly looked down at his watch.  
Merlin flirting with you.

It was later that same day and Merlin was giving Harry a briefing on a mission.  
“Now, all we know about the target is the location is going to be heavily armed. There are also snipers in the area because they shoot down our reconnaissance drones.  
Harry was looking straight at Merlin and noticed something was off. The entire time he was in the briefing, Merlin avoided looking at his. Only when directly saying his name did Merlin look at Harry.  
“Merlin?” Harry asked.  
“Yes, Harry. Do you have a question?” Merlin said, still looking up at the screen with the information.  
“Um, yes. Why won’t you look at me?” Harry questions his friend.  
There was a long pause. Merlin started in Harry’s direction but never made eye contact with the man.  
“You must be imagining that. Im just trying to brief you about this mission.” Merlin says flatly. Trying not to give away how nervous he was.  
“Then look at me right now.” Harry challenges.  
There was another long pause, this time Merlin didn’t even attempt to look at Harry. After a few moments in the silence Harry got up from his seat and walked over to where Merlin was standing. Still Merlin wouldn’t look at him.  
“Is the reason because of my daughter, Y/N? Because of your infatuation with her?” Harry smiles as he asks.  
At the mention of you, Merlin jumps. “I-I don’t k ow what your talking about.” Merlin said as a blush started to spread across his cheeks.  
“Of come off it Merlin. It’s obvious you have a crush on my daughter.” Harry laughs. “And your not looking at me because she looks more like me than her mother isn’t it?”  
Merlin looks Harry dead in the eye for a second or two. Finally his shoulders slump and he hangs his head. “Aye. It’s because I like your daughter.” Merlin said defeated.  
“What you need to do is tell her. Then all this awkwardness between us should go away.” Harry said as he patted Merlin on the back. “Besides, I’m fairly certain she favors you as well.”  
“You think?” Merlin asked excitedly. “Wait. Does that mean I have your approval?”  
“Yes. But if you break her heart, remember who her father is.” He pats Merlin’s shoulder. “Now, back to the brief.”


End file.
